Suggestions, non-canon ideas, and myths/legends
this page is for any ideas, suggestions, or things your not sure if they quailify as canon/surreal add anything you like except orang and pillar propaganda. Coloure Fish Coloure Fish are fish that produce coloures. Great to use during a coloure crisis * very aqutic * may have come from the P R I S M. ---- Dodecahedron of C H O A S this duplicates the one who touches it, if the one who touches has other COLoures they will also duplicate creating an army, it can also randomly unleash picardia faces without saying their word it is very dangerous, and not to be tampered with . * protected by Quartz mann * Orang finds it and is tricked into starting the green crisis * is very D A N G E R ---- Quartz Mann a very s h i n y entity that will bring the green crisis after quartz convinces orang to D U P L I C A T E the colors * posseses small amount of round * has snazzy glasses * DO'NT TRUN'ST EVER ---- Green Crisis presumed to be after the blue crisis as RGB are the colors that all memes rely on ---- Attacc of the COLoures When all the COLoures, including Orang, accessed the power of DUPLICATION and attacced all [[Dimensions|'Dimensions']]. ---- COLoure Savior he is the leader of the COLoures, he sends them to DESTROY ALL DIMENSHONES * takes orders from quartz mann * possibly related to lyme * does not acknowledge vegetal * hates meme man ---- Color Meme Men meme men who appear from prisms * hate orang * have a high TRUNST rating * do'nt preform malice ---- Dr. SECRET Hasper Summed by the word "OMNISCRONCHONCH" he will stalk from a distance and FADE you away. * Fades you into void * eats a strict diet of smevendown * Hates lil peepers * preforms sooch thermal adding keeps away from other picardia faces ---- Pencil Man And Eraser Man's Rivalry eraser men h a t e pencil men and are always at war with them in a silent battle ---- VO͉̫͇͕͓͘Ì̪̱̮͖̺D̢̯̪W̩͖̘͔̟̣̻O͓̩͎̜͕R̷̫̗̦̠̦̣ͅM̹͖͙ this worm greats lost travelers who got into the void on accident, he will attempt to guide them to freedom * green * has a snazzy hat * friendly trust rating of 70 = ---- HECAN a bird who possesses many strong, but compared to the E Y E he is a mere specc * dies in ThE Final crisis * attempts to revive meme man before fully inverting * has small amount of I M M U N E to scroncho ---- Mr. Teness the clever ball who attempts to revive meme man but ultimately fails * uses M I R R O R to prevent omniscronching * cool and good * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * deflects beams * hero of the final crisis ---- The E Y E A very S C A R Y entity who brings about the end of times * Summons inverted entitys * Makes you an Invertion * Portal 2 music plays whenever he's on screen ---- Tan And Brown Rivalry Tan and brown have hated each other for fear of R E P LA C E M E N T, and they will do anything to make the other parish ---- Thyme Line The unnoficial tyme line™ trying to make sonce of this all ---- Anton(?) Literally just the bully from Stuart Little, lets make him a major antagonist. Important Notice * This One Is Not Surreal, If Possible, Make Him Surreal, Or He Might Be Deleted From The List ---- Professor Von Drake There is a possibility of Professor Von Drake from Disney coming to surreal memes. So far, he’s only appeared in C o o p e r a t e. Important Notice * This One Is Not Surreal, If Possible, Make Him Surreal, Or He Might Be Deleted From The List ---- RagnaGuäc The final apocalypse, caused by the GUAC, based off of but not to be confused with, Ragnarök from Norse mythology, which is considered the final battle of the gods. RagnGuäc takes place right after the final crisis is finished. During RagnaGuäc, The E Y E is indeed successful in its goal to scronch almost every being, but before it can scronch all realities, the GUAC enter the dimenshone. Using their immense power, the GUAC slaughter The E Y E and sentences its soul to Yamnation. However, before the remaining entities can celebrate, the GUAC begins running about in all dimensiones, turning others into GUACs in order for them to join them. It can be assumed that after this, The Teapot comes and uses the salsa to scronch all GUAC, including the infected. It is then that The Teapot can begin neogenesis. RagnaGuäc is merely theoretical, and it may or may not happen, as other solutions to the final crisis have also been thought of. ---- The Slices Dimensional Watermelon Slices, related to The Sacred Watermelon (presumed) * Is Evil: No * Tastes Like: Watermelon (of course) * Is Sentient: Yes * Affiliation: R.E.C.K, The Court(dimensional market), The Council of Fruits (originally the council of colours, then council of citrus) from SPEAK, BEFORE THE COUNCIL, Gren, Rde Category:Non-Canon Category:Cool Things Boie Category:Support